Psychic See, Psychic Do
by Sesshoumaru's Miko
Summary: I am just a normal girl doing normal things, until a dead body is found and I meet detective Matt Parkman, and start hearing things in peoples' heads...NOW what do I do?


I hope you all enjoy my story…I happen to be a BIG fan of Matt Parkman and of Heroes

**I hope you all enjoy my story…I happen to be a BIG fan of Matt Parkman and of Heroes. Here goes!**

"Ms. James, will you please come with us downtown to answer a few questions. We won't take much of your time, I assure you." Detective Matt Parkman and another officer walked with me to the door and down to the car they had waiting.

"Why am I going to be questioned if I may ask? I certainly don't think I have done anything wrong, have I?" I asked. I started when a man's voice rung out in my head.

_'You haven't done anything YET…but we need answers to why we found a dead body in your…well we will get to that later…'_

I stopped. "Excuse me?" I turned to the other officer, a man by the name of Dennis Kingey. "What did you just say?"

Officer Kingey, who had stopped when I did, looked at me funny. "I didn't say nothing ma'am. What did you hear?" At that I shrugged. Surely I didn't hear him THINKING, right? Of course not.

Two hours later after many questions and a lot of attitude and frayed nerves, the detective finally allowed me to take a bathroom break and get something to drink. When I came back, he was sitting looking through a folder full of pictures and some other papers. _'I wish I could figure out what she has to do in this…I don't thinks she actually knows anything. Maybe Sylar…?'_

"Excuse me Detective Parkman? Um I was just wondering…" He looked up, curious. "Well I was just wondering…um…who is…who is Sylar?" At the name he started. Standing, he came over to where I was and brought me silently back to the table. He went and closed the door, and turned to face me. "How do you know that name, Ms. James?"

"Um…well I …Please, call me Michelle." I said, quite flustered by his intense gaze. _'My he has sexy eyes…I wonder if I should tell him I was just hearing him speak. HA that would be interesting to explain…by the way, Mr. Detective with the sexy eyes, I heard it from your head, cause you weren't saying ANYTHING at the time…god I crack myself up!'_ As I was thinking to myself he started again, and as surprise colored his eyes a deep red colored his cheeks. I stopped thinking anything, wondering idly if he had heard me. Then deciding that he after all hadn't heard me and was just surprised because I was looking back at him and had just asked him to call me by my first name quite forwardly.

"Well anyway, Detective," _'Mr. Sexy Detective'_ I thought to myself, "I just heard it while _'listening to your thoughts…'_ getting some water outside. I hope I haven't done anything wrong, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything." I could feel it then, the blush that had started from my neck up. _'Probably from him staring at me…Goddess he probably thinks I am a total bumbling idiot from the way I answered him…'_

"Well Ms. J- I mean Michelle, how about you call me Matt then? And as for doing anything wrong, you didn't. I was just asking…we are finished with our questions for now, though and I am going to give you my card so if you can think of anything else you can give me a call, ok?"

**Three Hours Later…**

Here I am sitting at the Wendy's next to the police station hoping I can find a way to go home, or to find a place to stay, and I hear him again.

_'I wonder where Ms. James went. I hope she was able to get home safe, although home may not be safe. I smell burgers; maybe I should get something to eat…'_ And as I heard that last bit I saw him out of the corner of my eye walk in and get in line. "What is wrong with me?" I muttered, throwing another glance his way then getting up and beginning to collect my things. As I was walking out of the door however, I felt a hand on my arm and heard someone speaking to me. "Ms. James, please wait. I would like to talk to you if you don't mind." I turned to see him there, my Sexy Detective. "I thought I told you to call me Michelle?" I said jokingly. He laughed, and we walked to a somewhat secluded part of a park, where we proceeded to sit and start talking. We talked for a while, and I was just enjoying spending time with him when he said out of nowhere and quite casually, "So you heard that name from me, huh?" I started, and looked at him to find him staring at me with this strange look on his face.

**I will do another chapter in a few days but my little brat sister won't leave me alone so I have to go! Please read and review, and don't flame please…I know most stories have Matt with Mohinder, or Matt with Audrey, so hopefully a story where he isn't gay or with Audrey will go well. Oh I forgot the disclaimer; I don't own Heroes or the characters, though I wish I owned Matt Parkman! Oh and Michelle James is my own character!**


End file.
